


Wakacje życia

by Martynax



Series: Dino AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, M/M, Student Harry, louis i liam pracują na wyspie, sporo opisów dinozaurów, troche dramy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis w momencie, w którym ich dostrzega, macha na nich dłonią i krzyczy, żeby weszli na górę. Pokazuje im gestem, gdzie znajdą schody na górę i Harry bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, obiecując sobie, że nie zrobi z siebie dzisiaj takiego głupka jak wczoraj. Będzie czarujący, zabawny i gadatliwy. Właśnie tak. <br/>— Cześć — mówi Niall raźno, gdy wchodzą na metalowe zawieszenie, nie przejmując się tym, że metalowe płyty drżą pod jego stopami niebezpiecznie. <br/>Harry przełyka ciężko, niepewnie stawiając kroki — normalnie by się tym nie przejął, ale pod nim znajdują się cztery krwiożercze dinozaury, więc naprawdę nie chciałby mieć z nimi kontaktu trzeciego stopnia. <br/>— Hej — odpowiada Louis, śmiejąc się, kiedy Niall ściska go jak starego przyjaciela. Harry szybko robi to samo, jęcząc wewnętrznie, gdy do jego nozdrzy dolatuje zapach mężczyzny, a jego ciało przyciska się do jego. I to naprawdę cholernie dziwne, że Harry czuje się tak <i>właściwie</i> i bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, kiedy znają się od kilkunastu godzin. Chryste. — Okej, poznajcie mojego przyjaciela i współpracownika, Liama Payne’a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakacje życia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/gifts).



Harry oddycha ciężko, sprawdzając czas na bieżni i jęczy cicho, kiedy widzi, że zostało mu jeszcze piętnaście minut, nim będzie mógł odpocząć. Jest tak spocony, że koszulka przylega do jego ciała, jakby ktoś oblał go wiadrem wody. Długie kosmyki włosów przykleiły mu się do twarzy, ponieważ wysunęły się z boba, w którego je związał na czubku głowy — Harry naprawdę kocha swoje włosy, ale czasami dosłownie doprowadzają go do szału.   
Nucąc pod nosem „Robbers — The 1975”, biegnie dalej, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o przerwie. Bolą go nogi, płuca dosłownie pieką z wysiłku, a po twarzy spływa pot; przypuszcza, że dwugodzinne bieganie właśnie tak się kończy. Jednak czasami Harry potrzebuje wysiłku fizycznego, żeby móc pomyśleć o różnych sprawach i oczyścić umysł. Zbliżające się egzaminy na studiach i dorywcza praca w piekarni są wykańczające. Zwłaszcza, że Harry zajmuje się również robieniem zdjęć do studenckiej gazetki, która ma prenumeratę co dwa tygodnie. Harry musi uczęszczać na każdy mecz na kampusie, na wszelkie festiwale organizowane przez studentów i koncerty. Płaca nie jest zbyt wysoka, ale z wypłatą z piekarni oraz pieniędzmi, które mama wysyła mu co miesiąc może pozwolić sobie na własne mieszkanie, które dzieli z najlepszym przyjacielem, Niallem.   
Harry sapie jak szalony, kiedy w końcu schodzi z bieżni i wypija prawie całą butelkę wody na raz, uśmiechając się z lekkim zażenowaniem do dziewczyny, która rzuca mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. Harry naprawdę nie rozumie lasek, które przychodzą na siłownię i oczekują, że ludzie wokół nie będą się pocić i brzydko pachnieć.   
Po krótkim odpoczynku idzie jeszcze zrobić pół godziny ćwiczeń na klatę i czując się całkowicie wykończonym, wlecze się do szatni. Harry kocha wysiłek fizyczny i ból mięśni, jaki to ze sobą przynosi i obiecuje sobie, że będzie częściej zaglądał na siłownię. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy za miesiąc zaczynają się wakacje.   
Po prysznicu i ubraniu się w ciuchy, wreszcie sprawdza telefon i marszczy brwi, kiedy widzi osiem nieodebranych połączeń od Nialla. Przerzuca torbę przez ramię i wykręca numer do przyjaciela, żegnając się machnięciem ręki z dziewczyną, która pracuje na recepcji.   
— No wreszcie! — rozbrzmiewa w słuchawce podekscytowany głos Nialla. — Myślałem, że nigdy nie skończysz ćwiczyć.   
— Stało się coś? — pyta Harry, gdy kieruje się chodnikiem w dół ulicy. Postanawia przejść się spacerkiem do mieszkania, ponieważ to tylko piętnaście minut drogi.   
— Za ile będziesz w domu? — Niall brzmi na dziwnie podekscytowanego, jakby wydarzyło się coś wielkiego; jego głos lekko się trzęsie, a słowa praktycznie się ze sobą zlewają.   
— Piętnaście minut — informuje go Harry, stając na światłach. Marszczy brwi, kiedy jakiś koleś popycha go, żeby jeszcze zdążyć przejść, chociaż światło zmieniło się już na czerwone. — Chcesz żebym złapał coś po drodze do jedzenia?   
— Zrobiłem zapiekankę — mówi mu przyjaciel. — Pospiesz się, bo muszę ci powiedzieć coś super ważnego.   
— Okej, okej — mamrocze Harry, ruszając do przodu razem z tłumem. — Niedługo będę, pa.   
Niall wydaje z siebie jedynie jakieś dziwne chrząknięcie i Harry wywraca oczami. Jakby przyjaciel nie mógł mu po prostu powiedzieć, o co chodzi przez telefon. Zawsze musi robić ze wszystkiego jakieś dziwne tajemnice.  
Kiedy wreszcie dociera do mieszkania po dwudziestu pięciu minutach, ponieważ po drodze zrobił sobie jeszcze przystanek na kawę w Starbucks, Niall praktycznie rzuca się na niego w drzwiach, stukając palcem w nieistniejący zegarek na swoim ręku.   
— Minęło więcej niż piętnaście minut — oznajmia Irlandczyk.   
Harry unosi na niego brew, rzucając torbę na podłogę korytarza.   
— Wyrzuć wreszcie z siebie to, co tak bardzo chcesz powiedzieć — mówi po prostu, kierując się do salonu i obiecując sobie, że jak tylko odpocznie pół godziny, to pójdzie zrobić pranie i wypakować przepocone ciuchy z torby. Opada na kanapę z głośnym jękiem przyjemności i przymyka powieki, układając dłonie luźno na bolących udach.   
— Jesteś takim dupkiem — mamrocze Niall, wskakując na sofę obok niego i sprawiając, że ciało Harry’ego podskakuje.   
— Dlaczego? — oburza się Harry, spoglądając na przyjaciela.   
— Bo mógłbyś okazać więcej zainteresowania — odpowiada chłopak. — Zaraz będzie ci głupio, że bardziej się nie ekscytowałeś.   
Harry wydyma dolną wargę i robi duże, proszące oczy.   
— Ni, proszę, proszę, proszę — jęczy dziecinnie. — Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło.   
Niall wybucha śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i klaszcze w dłonie.   
— Okej — wyrzuca z siebie pospiesznie. — Pamiętasz tego super wujka Zacha, o którym ci mówiłem? Tego, co mieszka w Ameryce i pracuje w Jurassic World? Więc ostatnio dostał awans i jest teraz dyrektorem, w sensie prawą ręką właściciela wyspy. I wiesz co? No wiesz?! Zaprosił mnie tam na całe pieprzone wakacje, Harry!   
Harry podskakuje w podekscytowaniu, klaszcząc w dłonie i szczerzy się szeroko do Nialla.   
— To genialnie! — piszczy. — Wreszcie zobaczysz te wszystkie dinozaury, o których tyle czytaliśmy!   
— Przecież nie pojadę sam, głupku — prycha Niall, jakby był obrażony. — Wujek powiedział, że mogę zabrać kogo chcę i jedziesz ze mną.   
— Niall, kocham cię — dyszy Harry, nim rzuca się na przyjaciela, dociskając go do kanapy ciężarem ciała.   
Irlandczyk jedynie śmieje się głośno, obejmując go ramionami.

***

Przez następny miesiąc Harry praktycznie nie ma czasu na myślenie o wyjeździe do Jurassic World, ponieważ egzaminy wysysają z niego życie. Ilość notatek, przez które codziennie się przebija, jest dosłownie kosmiczna i Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego w ogóle zdecydował się pójść na cholerną medycynę. Teraz, kiedy myśli o leczeniu małych dzieci, wcale nie czuje się, jakby zarywanie nocy na naukę było warte tych marzeń. Jednak wie też, że nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego. Nieważne, co mamrocze pod nosem, kiedy uczy się do zdawałoby się setnego egzaminu.   
Został mu tylko rok, nim skończy naukę i będzie mógł rozpocząć pracę w zawodzie. Jeśli do tego czasu nie umrze z wycieńczenia. Normalnie ma całkiem optymistyczne wizje na przyszłość, ale nie wtedy, kiedy buja się na łóżku o pierwszej w nocy, starając się nauczyć łacińskich nazw chorób, o których pewnie zapomni, gdy tylko skończy się egzamin.   
— Powinieneś się kłaść — mówi nagle Niall, pojawiając się znikąd w jego pokoju i strasząc go. — Jutro musisz wstać o siódmej i jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, że ci się uda, jeśli posiedzisz nad tymi notatkami jeszcze dłużej.   
— Wiem, wiem — mamrocze z roztargnieniem Harry, przeczesując włosy. Ma wrażenie, że ma jakieś sto lat, a nie dwadzieścia cztery. — Zaraz się kładę.   
— Zrobiłem ci herbatę i kanapki — oznajmia przyjaciel, wciskając mu w dłonie tacę z jedzeniem. — Odpłacisz mi się później.   
— Jesteś moim bohaterem — piszczy Harry, od razu wpychając do buzi chleb z szynką i pomidorem. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo jest głodny, aż do teraz. — Już chcę, żeby było po jutrze.   
— Ja też — zgadza się z nim Niall. — Mam spakowaną walizkę od dwóch dni.   
— Eee? — Harry spogląda na niego zagubiony.   
— Za dwa dni mamy samolot do Ameryki — wyjaśnia chłopak, gapiąc się na niego jak na kretyna. — No wiesz, Jurassic World? Prehistoryczne stwory chodzące sobie po parku…   
— Zapomniałem o tym — śmieje się Harry, a w jego głosie słychać histeryczne nutki. W ostatnim miesiącu naprawdę nie miał czasu na nic innego, niż nauka i praca. — Boże, dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś, jutro muszę się spakować. Ale to po tym, jak wrócę z egzaminu i będę spał przez milion lat.   
Przyjaciel śmieje się z niego, potrząsając głową i wstaje z łóżka.   
— Idź spać, H — rozkazuje. — I tak już nic więcej się nie nauczysz.   
— Dobranoc, Ni — żegna się Harry z buzią pełną chleba i wysyła mu całusa. — I jeszcze raz dzięki za kanapki.

***

Dwa dni później Harry siedzi w samolocie i popija szampana z Niallem, rozkoszując się plusami podróżowania pierwszą klasą. Wujek Nialla naprawdę się postarał, żeby zapewnić im najlepsze luksusy, jakie tylko się da i Harry czuje się zrelaksowany po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś roku.   
— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę Tyranozaura — paple z podekscytowaniem Niall, popijając swoje whisky. — Mam nadzieję, że trafimy na niego w porze karmienia.   
Harry marszczy na niego nos. Osobiście jakoś nie ma ochoty oglądać, jak wielki dinozaur rozszarpuje kawały mięsa; zapewne jakiegoś żywego zwierzęcia. Nie ma pojęcia, co może się w tym podobać ludziom i jaka to jest atrakcja. Oglądać jak jedno zwierzę, rozrywa drugie na strzępy.   
— Mamy dwa miesiące na zwiedzanie — mówi Harry. — Jestem pewien, że zobaczysz spektakl tyle razy, że aż ci się znudzi. Ja nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę Brachiozaury i Ankylozaury.   
— Ach, czyli wszystkie nudne, roślinożerne dinozaury — dokucza mu Niall. — Jesteś taki przewidywalny, H. Serio.   
— Wal się. — Harry wywraca na niego oczami. — Za to ty chciałbyś tylko zobaczyć wszystkie krwiożercze bestie i tyle.   
— Zdecydowanie. — Irlandczyk potakuje bez wstydu i szczerzy się szeroko. — I koniecznie musimy iść zobaczyć Welociraptory. Chcę zobaczyć, jak polują w stadzie. To podobno jedne z najgroźniejszych dinozaurów. Ponoć w stadzie są w stanie poradzić sobie z T-Rexem.   
— Wprost nie mogę się doczekać — prycha Harry, popijając ostentacyjnie swojego szampana i unosząc obie brwi do góry.   
Niall parska i uderza go w ramię, śmiejąc się.   
— Zobaczysz, jeszcze sam się w nich zakochasz — informuje go Niall.   
Harry naprawdę szczerze w to wątpi. Ale nigdy nie mów nigdy, prawda?

***

Kiedy lądują w Ameryce, od razu przesiadają się do czekającego na nich helikoptera i Harry czuje się odrobinę, jakby śnił, ponieważ to nie jest jego życie, okej? Harry nie lata pierwszą klasą, ani prywatnymi helikopterami i nie pije drogiego szampana, zajadając przekąski z sera.   
Jednak nie zamierza narzekać i będzie cieszyć się tym, póki to wszystko trwa. Lot helikopterem zajmuje trochę ponad godzinę i Harry jest tak zamęczony, że prawie pada na twarz, kiedy wreszcie jego stopy dotykają ziemi. Lądowisko jest oświetlone reflektorami, ponieważ jest już grubo po dwudziestej trzeciej i idea snu naprawdę brzmi dobrze.   
— Niall! — krzyczy nagle tubalny głos, przebijając się ponad szum śmigieł helikoptera.   
— Zach! — odkrzykuje Niall do swojego wujka i podbiega do niego, żeby poklepać go po plecach i przytulić.   
Harry bierze obie ich walizki i kieruje się w stronę dwóch ściskających się mężczyzn. Z bliska widzi, że wuj Nialla jest mężczyzną po czterdziestce, z jasnymi blond włosami i w czarnym, stylowym garniturze.   
— Trochę wyrosłeś od ostatniego razu, kiedy cię widziałem — mówi Zach.   
— To raczej normalne, zwłaszcza, że ostatni raz widziałeś mnie, jak miałem siedemnaście lat — odpowiada mu Niall lekko sarkastycznie. Kiedy zauważa Harry’ego, szybko go przedstawia. — Wujku, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i współlokator, Harry. Harry, to mój wujek Zach.   
— Miło mi poznać. — Harry uprzejmie potrząsa ciepłą ręką mężczyzny i uśmiecha się. — Dziękuję również za pozwolenie mi na przyjazd.   
— Nonsens. — Zach macha dłonią, jakby to był drobiazg. — Jestem szczęśliwy, że tu obaj przyjechaliście. Niall sam by się pewnie zanudził. Chodźcie za mną, samochód już czeka.   
Kiedy siedzą bezpiecznie w samochodzie, Zach opowiada im, gdzie się zatrzymają i o wszystkich atrakcjach wyspy. Harry stara się go uważnie słuchać, ale przymykają mu się powieki i nawet nie potrafi zmusić się do podziwiania widoków za oknami, gdy cicho drzemie z głową opartą o szybę.   
Podskakuje zaskoczony, kiedy nagle czuje, jak ktoś potrząsa jego ramieniem.   
— H, wstawaj. Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmia mu Niall.   
— Mmm, już — mamrocze Harry sennie i na niepewnych nogach wychodzi z auta, ziewając szeroko.   
Rozbudza się odrobinę, kiedy widzi, że stoją przed jakimś dużym, przeszklonym budynkiem. Jacyś mężczyźni już zajmują się ich bagażami, a wujek Nialla rozmawia z kobietą w białej garsonce, która potakuje ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Po chwili podchodzi do nich i ściska im obu dłonie.   
— Panowie, widzimy się za pięć dni — mówi. — Jutro niestety przyjeżdżają inwestorzy i będę zajęty. Kelly zajmie się wami i dostarczy wam wszystkiego, czego będziecie potrzebować.   
Po kilku kolejnych słowach pożegnania, wchodzą wreszcie do przeszklonego budynku, który okazuje się hotelem; Harry był tak zaspany, że nie połączył ze sobą faktów, kiedy wysiadł z auta.   
Kelly asystuje im w drodze do recepcji, potakując sama sobie głową, gdy mówi i posyłając im uśmiechy, które o dziwo wydają się nawet szczere.   
— Widzę, że jesteście panowie zmęczeni, więc jutro zajmę się wyjaśnianiem, jak wszystko na wsypie działa — mówi im. — Dzisiaj jedynie zaprowadzę was do apartamentu.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością, podpisując wszystkie papiery, które podtykają mu pod ręce, po pobieżnym przeczytaniu. Normalnie bardziej by się na tym skupił, ale wątpi, żeby wujek Nialla ich w coś wrobił.   
Kiedy wreszcie znajdują się w apartamencie na najwyższym piętrze hotelu, Harry jest tak zmęczony, że nie ma nawet siły, żeby się tym wszystkim zachwycać. Niall również nie wygląda najlepiej, ponieważ po podziękowaniu Kelly, obaj bez słowa kierują się do swoich sypialni.   
Harry zasypia w pełni ubrany w momencie, kiedy jego głowa dotyka poduszki.

***

Następny dzień, kiedy Harry nie czuje się, jakby miał zasnąć na stojąco, zaczyna się jak jakiś poranek z bajki. Do pokoju na dziesiątą zostaje dostarczony room service i razem z Niallem zjadą pyszne śniadanie przy stoliku, który położony jest przy dużej, przeszklonej szybie z widokiem na porośnięte drzewami i zielenią góry. Harry’emu dosłownie zapiera dech w piersi, kiedy widzi to po raz pierwszy. Poprzedniego wieczoru był zbyt zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek zaobserwować, więc od kiedy się obudził jest w stanie ciągłego zachwytu i ekscytacji. A nawet nie wyszedł jeszcze z pokoju hotelowego. Choć jeśli jego wielkość jest jakąś podpowiedzią, to znajduje się w prawdziwym apartamencie, w których zwykle zatrzymują się jakieś gwiazdy. To naprawdę wakacje życia.   
— Jestem taki podekscytowany — mówi Niall z buzią pełną naleśników, a kiedy przełyka, dodaje wyraźniej: — Wujek powiedział, że jeśli znudzimy się zwiedzaniem wyspy, co pewnie stanie po jakimś tygodniu, postara się znaleźć nam jakieś zajęcie. W sensie pomagać przy dinozaurach i zobaczyć, jak wygląda praca za kulisami. Ekstra, nie?   
— Spełnienie marzeń — wzdycha Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko do Nialla. — Jakie mamy plany na dzisiaj?   
— Pomyślałem, że najpierw skoczymy do centrum wyspy, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie informacje, plany i mapy. Zach mówił, że są tam przewodnicy, którzy co godzina opowiadają nowym wycieczkom o dinozaurach. Myślę, że fajnie byłoby się czegoś o nich najpierw dowiedzieć, nim pójdziemy je zobaczyć.   
— Zdecydowanie — zgadza się z nim Harry, potakując głową. — To co? Spotykamy się przy drzwiach za dwadzieścia minut?   
— Okej. — Niall dopija swój pomarańczowy sok i wstaje z miejsca. — Ubierz się w coś lekkiego, na wsypie jest cholernie gorąco.   
— Dobrze, mamo — mamrocze Harry, wywracając na niego oczami.   
Przyjaciel pokazuje mu środkowy palec i kieruje się do swojej sypialni. Harry łapie tost w dłoń i idzie wziąć szybki prysznic. Z pełną buzią wchodzi do ogromnej kabiny prysznicowej i jęczy z przyjemnością, kiedy strumienie letniej wody rozluźniają jego mięśnie. Obawia się, że tak się przyzwyczai do tych luksusów, że nie będzie chciał wróci do swojego nudnego życia w Anglii.   
Po długich negocjacjach z samym sobą, wyciąga z walizki poprzecierane, jasne jeansy przed kolano, których nie miał na sobie od dobrych dwóch lat i uśmiecha się radośnie, kiedy widzi, że zdecydowanie mocniej opinają jego tyłek, niż kiedyś. Przysiady i mordercze treningi jednak się opłaciły. Do tego zwykła biała podkoszulka, włosy związane w boba, ponieważ Harry jest zbyt leniwy, żeby je porządnie wysuszyć i ułożyć, i Harry może ruszać w drogę.   
Kiedy idzie do salonu, Niall siedzi już na kanapie z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie i kręci głową z politowaniem.   
— Myślałem, że już nigdy się nie wyszykujesz — marudzi. — Dzwoniła Kelly, w sensie ta laska, co ma nam wszystko pokazać, i za pięć minut mamy się z nią spotkać na recepcji.   
Kiedy zjeżdżają windą na dół, wszystko wokół dosłownie tętni życiem. Podekscytowane dzieciaki biegają z aparatami fotograficznymi, ciągnąc rodziców za rękawy i paplając o czekających ich atrakcjach. Dorośli albo wiszą na telefonach albo rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami między sobą i Harry zastanawia się, czemu ludzie nie mogą po prostu zrobić sobie kilku dni wakacji. Pracownicy z uśmiechami krążą między gośćmi, oferując swoją pomoc i pilnując, aby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Raj.   
Wszystko dosłownie lśni nowością i bogactwem, pokazując, że wyspa naprawdę łączy ze sobą technologię i prehistorię, co jest zresztą hasłem przewodnim parku.   
Harry stara się nie zachowywać, jakby miał pięć lat i do tego owsiki w tyłku, ale kiedy Kelly przez piętnaście minut tłumaczy im, jak wszystko działa, ma ochotę stukać niecierpliwie stopą w podłogę. To nie tak, że on i Niall są jacyś opóźnieni, okej? Ludzie normalnie tu sobie radzą i Harry jest pewien, że oni też nie mieliby problemu z rozszyfrowaniem, jak działa cholerna bransoletka VIP, oferująca im wejścia bez kolejki na wszelkie rozrywki. Ale jako że mama wychowała go na grzeczną i pełną szacunku osobę, potakuje głową, jakby Kelly oferowała mu nieznane dotąd informacje i uśmiecha się, gdy kobieta spogląda mu w oczy.   
— Dobra, poradzimy sobie — mówi nagle Niall chyba tracąc cierpliwość i zabierając bransoletki z ręki Kelly. — Dziękujemy za pomoc. Jakoś się odnajdziemy.   
— Och, oczywiście — mamrocze kobieta, nim wygładza swoją, tym razem czarną, garsonkę. Podaje im jeszcze małą, białą kopertę. — W środku są karty, które aktywują niektóre urządzenia na wyspie i umożliwiają wstęp do części miejsc normalnie niedostępnych dla turystów. Na przykład bez czekania przy kasie po żeton można nimi włączyć urządzenie, które umożliwia swobodne poruszanie się po żyrosferze.   
— Jeszcze raz dziękujemy. — Harry uśmiecha się do niej, nim odbiera kopertę i ciągnie Nialla za rękę w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy są poza zasięgiem słuchu, mówi do przyjaciela: — Już myślałem, że nigdy nie wyjdziemy z tego hotelu.   
Niall potakuje i ciągnie go w kierunku czegoś, co wygląda, jak ulepszona wersja wózka golfowego. Wyciąga z koperty jedną z kart i wsuwa ją w odpowiedni otwór, włączając silnik pojazdu. Harry w drodze do centrum zakłada sobie i przyjacielowi bransoletki, upewniając się, że są odpowiednio zapięte. Naprawdę nie chciałby jej zgubić i potem się martwić, co ma zrobić. Chowa swoją własną kartę do portfela i poskakuje odrobinę na siedzeniu, gdy wreszcie zajeżdżają na miejsce. Budynek centrum budową przypomina piramidę, z ogromnymi drzwiami i przeszklonymi kawałkami bocznych ścian. Tłumy wchodzą i wychodzą ze środka, a masywne drzwi są otwarte na oścież, ułatwiając ludziom poruszanie się.   
Razem z Niallem praktycznie biegną do środka, rozglądając się z zachwytem wokół i Harry w tym momencie zupełnie nie czuje się na swoje dwadzieścia cztery lata; bardziej na czternaście. Daje się pociągnąć przyjacielowi do ogromnego hologramu Brachiozaura i praktycznie piszczy ze strachu, kiedy łeb zwierzęcia przechodzi prosto przez jego brzuch. Niall śmieje się z niego, kręcąc głową i pokazuje mu ogromny, okrągły hologram planu wyspy, na którym widać, gdzie znajduje się jakie zwierzę. Spędzają tam dobre pół godziny, starając się dobrze nauczyć rozkładu mapy i jakoś zaplanować sobie dzisiejszy dzień. Wiedzą, że w jeden dzień nie uda im się zwiedzić wszystkiego i bez sensu jest się spieszyć, skoro i tak mają na to dwa miesiące.   
Aż do pory obiadowej kręcą się po centrum, podłączając się do wycieczek i słuchając przewodników, gdy opowiadają o tym, jak z kodów genetycznych tworzy się dinozaury oraz o poszczególnych dinozaurach. Harry jest szczególnie zafascynowany opowieściami o tym, jakiego pożywienia potrzebują zwierzęta, a także ogólnymi statystykami dotyczącymi ilości dinozaurów w parku.   
W porze obiadowej wracają do hotelu, gdzie zjadają przepyszny obiad, rozmawiając z podekscytowaniem o tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedzieli. Harry jest nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo turystą, jak czuje się teraz. Ma ochotę robić zdjęcia wszystkiego, co widzi i zachwycać się każdą najmniejszą rzeczą, którą słyszy.   
Wreszcie po obiedzie wsiadają raz jeszcze w swój wózek golfowy — Harry nie zna poprawnej nazwy na to urządzenie, więc po prostu będzie to tak nazywał — i jadą na pokaz Mozazaura do awiarium, który zaczyna się o szesnastej. Kiedy Harry siedzi na ogromnych trybunach, nalegając, aby usiedli z Niallem kilka rzędów w górę, zamiast na samym dole, praktycznie wierci się na siedzeniu. Wszystkie miejsca są zajęte, a tłum ludzi śmieje się, rozmawia i przekrzykuje nawzajem. Jednak, kiedy z głośników rozlega się głos przewodniczki, wszyscy jak na zawołanie cichną.   
— Mozazaur polował przy powierzchni wody na wszystko, co nadawało się do zjedzenia. Żółwie, duże ryby, a nawet mniejsze Mozazaury. Nasza samica jest odrobinę nieśmiała i dziś już jadła, więc proszę o klaski, kiedy się pokaże — mówi przewodniczka radośnie, stojąc na wysokim podwyższeniu, aby być widoczną ze wszystkich stron. Uśmiecha się szeroko, wskazując ręką wszystkim w kierunku martwego rekina, który jest spuszczany nad powierzchnię wody na grubej, metalowej lince. Harry marszczy ze zdegustowaniem nos, ale i tak obserwuje spektakl, wywracając oczami na Nialla, który wychyla się na siedzeniu, aby wszystko lepiej widzieć.   
Kilka sekund później, kiedy rekin zawisa w bezruchu, spod powierzchni wody _wyskakuje_ najogromniejszy stwór, jakiego Harry widział kiedykolwiek na oczy. Mozazaur otwiera szeroko paszczę, okazując rzędy przeraźliwie wielkich, białych i ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Harry’emu świta gdzieś w głowie, że jest ich osiemdziesiąt osiem i zastanawia się, dlaczego zapamiętał akurat tę informację. Mozazaur odgryza rekina z haczyka i opada z powrotem do wody, wysyłając w stronę widowni potężną falę wody, która w sekundę przemacza Harry’ego i innych do suchej nitki.   
Jednak i tak wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć i klaskać jak szaleni, śmiejąc się i podrywając z siedzeń. Harry również chichocze, zbierając wodę z oczu i spoglądając w dół na swoją białą koszulkę, która przylgnęła do jego ciała, ukazując tatuaże; motyla, dwa laury i jaskółki. Niall łapie go za ramiona, rechocząc, jakby go coś opętało, gdy trybuny nagle zaczynają opuszczać się w dół.   
— Zaraz zobaczycie państwo naszego Mozazaura z bliska — dociera do nich głos przewodniczki i faktycznie, jakieś trzydzieści sekund później, Harry widzi jak w ogromnym, przeszklonym basenie dinozaur dokańcza swój posiłek z rekina. Zwierze jest absolutnie ogromne i przerażające, a kiedy Harry myśli o tym, że kiedyś po Ziemi chodziło takich tysiące, czuje dziwny dyskomfort.   
— To najlepsze wakacje mojego życia — sapie Niall, ściskając go za nadgarstek. — Jak Boga, kurwa, kocham najlepsze.   
Harry nie ma innego wyjścia, jak się z nim zgodzić.

***

Po pokazie Mozazaura spędzają w awiarium jeszcze dobre dwie godziny, czytając wszelakie dostępne informacje o tym, jak żyły dinozaury miliony lat temu i oglądając mniejsze morskie zwierzęta, które chociaż nie mają tak wspaniałych pokazów, jak ten, który już widzieli, to wciąż są absolutnie fascynujące. Niektóre, te mniejsze, są nawet słodkie i Harry puka w szybę, żeby przyciągać do siebie ich uwagę.   
Niall wreszcie wyciąga go praktycznie siłą na zewnątrz, nawijając o zobaczeniu Tyranozaura. Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że to akurat ostatnia możliwość zobaczenia zwierzęcia, nim to zostanie wyprowadzone z wybiegu. Właśnie mają przechodzić przez barierkę, kiedy koleś pilnujący przejścia oznajmia głośno:   
— Ostatnie dwie osoby!   
Harry obraca się za siebie, słysząc głośny jęk zawodu, i widzi małego chłopca, który smutno spuszcza głowę.   
— Przyjedziemy w przyszłym roku — pociesza malca tata, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.   
Harry działa automatycznie, łapiąc Nialla za rękaw i praktycznie wyciągając go zza barierki, gdzie przyjaciel był już gotów, aby iść obejrzeć Tyranozaura.   
— Proszę poczekać — woła głośno, zatrzymując chłopca i jego tatę. — Proszę, wejdźcie. My możemy przyjść tutaj jutro.   
Chłopiec wydaje z siebie wrzask radości, skacząc do góry i szarpiąc dłoń swojego taty.   
— Bardzo dziękujemy — mówi mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. — Jutro wyjeżdżamy i nie mielibyśmy już okazji.   
— Nie ma za co — odpowiada Harry, ignorując wbijające mu się w bok palce Nialla. — Proszę cieszyć się pokazem.   
Następnie ciągnie Nialla z powrotem do ich wózka golfowego. Wywracając oczami, gdy jego przyjaciel przeklina go i mamrocze z niezadowoleniem pod nosem.   
— Zawsze musisz być taki cholernie grzeczny? — jęczy Irlandczyk, gdy siedzą w pojeździe.   
— Przestań marudzić, przyjedziemy tu jutro i spędzimy cały cholerny dzień, ganiając za mięsożernymi dinozaurami, pasuje?   
— Tak! — krzyczy Niall, wzbijając pięść w powietrze.

***

Następnego dnia Harry poważnie zastanawia się nad jedzeniem śniadania, ponieważ tuż po tym, mają jechać, żeby obejrzeć karmienie T-Rexa i szczerze wątpi, że będzie to przyjemny widok.   
Kiedy stoją w długim tunelu tuż przy samej szybie, naprawdę cieszy się, że nie jadł nic ciężkiego, gdy patrzy na przywiązaną do słupka kozę. Ludzie wokół paplają podekscytowani, praktycznie przyklejając się do szyby i przepychając, żeby mieć lepszy widok; Niall jest oczywiście jednym z nich. Jakieś pięć minut później, w tunelu zapada kompletna cisza, gdy słychać głośny ryk i echo kroków. Obok kozy upada czerwona raca, zwabiając Tyranozaura, który pewnie już ma wyuczony nawyk reagowania na ten bodziec, i Harry wzdryga się. Tyranozaur może nie jest tak olbrzymi jak Mozazaur, ale wzbudza o wiele większą grozę, gdy wydaje z siebie kolejny ryk i rzuca się na kozę, pożerając ją prawie w całości. Krew bryzga z jego pyska, sprawiając, że Harry przełyka żółć, która skoczyła mu do gardła i ze zdegustowaniem słucha podekscytowanych okrzyków innych ludzi. Zamiast skupiać się na dźwiękach łamanych kości kozy i kawałków zwierzęcia, które wypadają z pyska Tyranozaura, przygląda się małym rączką dinozaura i potężnemu ogonowi, który spoczywa na ziemi. Masywny łeb T-Rexa unosi się do góry, gdy zwierzę kończy swój posiłek i wydaje kolejny ryk, sprawiając, że Harry dostaje dreszczy na całym ciele. Ma wrażenie, że oczy Tyranozaura spoglądają prosto na nich, jakby ten jeszcze był głodny i Harry mimowolnie przybliża się bardziej do Nialla.   
Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zaproponował wczoraj, że spędzą dzień na oglądaniu mięsożernych dinozaurów, kiedy już teraz ma absolutnie dość.   
— Chodź — mówi Niall, szczerząc się do niego. — Gdzieś widziałem, że puszczają film nakręcony w laboratorium o tym, jak wykluwają się malutkie dinozaury. Przyda ci się coś po tych drastycznych widokach.   
— Och, dzięki Bogu — jęczy Harry, spiesząc za przyjacielem. Odgarnia włosy z twarzy i poprawia swoją żółtą koszulę, po chwili namysłu odpinając kolejny guzik, więc teraz więcej jest odpiętych niż zapiętych. — Muszę zrobić coś, żeby wymazać widok tej biednej kozy z mojego umysłu.   
— Masz na to trzy godziny — oznajmia Niall. — Później jedziemy obejrzeć Welociraptory.

***

Kiedy wreszcie nadchodzi czas do odwiedzenia Welociraptorów, Harry spędza całą drogę modląc się, aby nie było akurat pory karmienia. Naprawdę starczy mu widoku rozrywania niewinnych zwierzątek jak na jeden dzień.   
— Dziwne — mamrocze Niall, gdy zatrzymuje wózek i okazuje się, że wokół nie ma prawie nikogo.   
— Może zamknięte — mówi z nadzieją Harry.   
— Nah, Zach mówił, że mogę tu przyjechać i obejrzeć Raptory, co znaczy, że musi być otwarte — sprzecza się jego przyjaciel.  
Obaj wysiadają z wózka i kierują się do metalowej bramy. Przy wejściu dociskają swoje bransoletki do panelu, a kiedy nic się nie dzieje, Niall przesuwa kartę przez czytnik i brama powoli się rozsuwa. Irlandczyk rzuca Harry’emu spojrzenie w stylu „a nie mówiłem” i raźno wchodzi do środka, rozglądając się z ciekawością. Po przejściu przez bramę znajdują się na ogrodzonym placu, na którym wystają cztery metalowe zabudowania w podłużnym kształcie i Harry dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że muszą się tam mieścić łby Raptorów. Na wprost widzi kolejną bramę, która musi prowadzić na wybieg tych zwierząt i nie ma czasu nawet pisnąć, kiedy Niall łapie go za nadgarstek i ciągnie w tamtym kierunku.   
— Wiesz co, Ni? Mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie powinno nas tu być — mamrocze Harry, gdy stoją obok grubych, metalowych prętów.   
— Brama otworzyła się kartką, którą dostaliśmy od mojego wujka, co znaczy, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, H — sprzecza się chłopak. — A teraz przestań marudzić i wypatruj Raptorów.   
Harry jedynie wzdycha i zbliża się o kilka kroki do ogrodzenia, żeby mieć lepszy widok, ale wciąż zachowuje odpowiedni dystans; przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Kiedy przez około pięć minut nic się nie dzieje, zaczyna czuć nadzieję, że Niall zaraz się znudzi i pojadą cieszyć się ślicznymi, roślinożernymi olbrzymami, ten zaczyna gwizdać głośno, jakby chciał tym przywołać zwierzęta.   
Nie mija nawet minuta, kiedy słuchać łamane gałęzie, a w podłożu czuć słabe wibracje, jakby w ich stronę nabiegało coś _dużego_. I tak właśnie jest. Do prętów dopadają cztery, przeraźliwie syczące i warczące dinozaury, które wzrostem dorównują Harry’emu. Niall wydaje z siebie głośny dźwięk zachwytu, a Harry gapi się na nie szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy te próbują przełożyć pyski przez pręty, aby się do nich dostać.   
— Co wy tu robicie? — rozlega się nagle za nimi lekko ochrypły i ostry głos, sprawiając, że Harry wydaje z siebie przestraszony pisk i potyka się o własne stopy, gdy chce odwrócić się do tej osoby.   
Oczywiście z jego szczęściem to skutkuje tym, że wpada na przybysza, łapiąc go za ramiona dla podtrzymania równowagi i rumieni się gwałtownie, gdy widzi stojącego przed sobą mężczyznę. Dosłownie zasycha mu w gardle, gdy gapi się prosto w najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie widział w życiu, a potem przesuwa wzrokiem po miękkich, karmelowych włosach i ostrych kościach policzkowych. Mężczyzna, który przed nim stoi jest niższy od niego, ale sposób w jaki się prezentuje sprawia, że to _Harry_ czuje się mniejszy.   
— Oops — sapie debilnie Harry, czując ciepłe dłonie podtrzymujące go za biodra, żeby nie upadł. Rumieni się jeszcze mocniej, zasłaniając twarz włosami i błaga wszystkie znane mu bóstwa, żeby nie stanąć w płomieniach z zawstydzenia.   
— Hi — odpowiada mężczyzna, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego twarzy i ramionach. Mruga dwa razy, sprawiając, że jego długie rzęsy dotykają policzków i unosi jedną brew do góry. Odsuwa się od Harry’ego o krok, zabierając ze sobą ciepło swojego ciała i pyta ponownie: — Co wy tu robicie?   
— Um, my, ja i… — mamrocze Harry, bujając się odrobinę na piętach i zastanawia się, gdzie podziała się cała jego elokwencja.   
— Przyszliśmy obejrzeć Raptory — odzywa się nagle Niall i dzięki Bogu, że on tu jest. Oszczędzi Harry’emu jeszcze większego zawstydzenia. — Jestem Niall, a to Harry.   
— Louis — odpowiada mężczyzna i Harry w głowie powtarza jego imię, pilnując się, aby nie zrobić tego na głos. To byłoby co najmniej dziwne. — A teraz powiedzcie mi, jak się tutaj dostaliście? Moje Raptory nie są w tym momencie dostępne dla turystów w parku. Jestem pewien, że nie ma ich w programie dla zwiedzających.   
Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego Louis podkreślił, że to jego Raptory. No bo nie mogą być jego, skoro są własnością parku, prawda?   
— Mój wujek, Zach, jest dyrektorem — wyjaśnia szybko Niall, pokazując Louisowi kartę. — Powiedział, że możemy tu przyjechać i je obejrzeć.   
— Ach — wzdycha Louis, a jego postawa odrobinę się rozluźnia. — Zach wspominał coś o swoim siostrzeńcu.   
Nagle Raptory, które do tej pory były dość cicho, znów zaczynają nisko warczeć, albo to Harry wyciszył w swoim umyśle wszystko inne poza Louisem. Dlatego dźwięków kłów ślizgających się po prętach, sprawia, że Harry wzdryga się widocznie, spoglądając ze strachem przez ramię.   
Louis wzdycha, nim sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga jakiś mały przedmiot, zbliżając się bardziej do krat. Szybko porusza kciukiem, sprawiając, że cokolwiek trzyma w ręku wydaje z siebie klikający dźwięk, przyciągając uwagę Raptorów. Wszystkie cztery zamierają, kierując na niego swoją uwagę, po czym jeden z nich kłapie paszczą w powietrzu.  
— Charlie — mówi Louis ostrzegawczo, a jego głos obniża się i nabiera _autorytetu_. — Ogarnij się.   
Następnie kilka klikających dźwięków później, macha ręką w odganiającym geście i mówi głośno:   
— Biegnijcie.   
Raptory, niczym cztery posłuszne psy, ruszają biegiem w głąb lasu, który znajduje się za nimi.   
Harry po prostu gapi się w szoku na Louisa, otwierając i zamykając usta, bo dosłownie nie potrafi uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna panuje nad czterema śmiercionośnymi dinozaurami. Nie jest w stanie ogarnąć umysłem tego, co się właśnie zdarzyło, choć Niall najwyraźniej nie ma tego samego problemu, co on.   
— To było ekstra! — krzyczy blondyn, patrząc na Louisa jak na jakiegoś boga. — Absolutnie fantastyczne.   
Louis rozpromienia się w jego kierunku, co sprawia, że jest jeszcze piękniejszy i Harry naprawdę powinien się ogarnąć.   
— Dziękuję — mówi Louis. — Wciąż jeszcze z nimi ćwiczę.   
— Dlaczego nie można oglądać Raptorów? — pyta wreszcie Harry, kiedy udaje mu się odnaleźć własny język.   
Niebieskie oczy kierują się w jego stronę, zatrzymując chwilę dłużej na jego rozpiętej koszuli, nim Louis odpowiada:   
— Ponieważ mam nauczyć je sztuczek. Najwyraźniej oglądanie pieprzonych prehistorycznych dinozaurów jest zbyt nudne dla turystów.   
Jego brwi marszczą się, jakby cała ta sprawa w ogóle mu się nie podobała, a usta zaciskają w wąską linię.   
— Och — sapie miękko Harry. — Ja uważam, że widzenie je tylko przez pręty, kiedy patrzyły na mnie, jakby mnie chciały zjeść, jest bardziej niż wystarczające.   
Louis i Niall śmieją się z niego głośno i Harry wydyma dolną wargę.   
— To dlatego, że ty boisz się wszystkich mięsożernych zwierząt, H — mówi Niall, klepiąc go po plecach. — Ludzie w tych czasach niestety chcą prawdziwego show. Mi osobiście też wystarczyłaby obserwacja dinozaurów w ich naturalnym środowisku.   
— Nie wszystkich — sprzecza się Harry, widząc kątem oka, że Louis obserwuje go z uśmiechem na ustach. — Tylko takich, które są w stanie zmieścić mnie do pyska.   
Jego towarzysze znów się śmieją, jakby Harry opowiadał naprawdę dobre dowcipy. Harry naprawdę bardziej by się oburzył i bronił racjonalności swoich racji, gdyby śmiech Louisa nie był taki śliczny.   
— Dobra, panowie — mówi Louis, wsuwając dłonie w swoje grzesznie obcisłe spodnie. — Muszę zamknąć bramę i jechać na zebranie do centrum. Jeśli tak bardzo interesują was moje Raptory, to możecie przyjechać tutaj jutro około dwunastej i pokręcić się trochę wokół, kiedy będę je trenował.   
— Serio? — piszczy Niall, a jego oczy praktycznie błyszczą z ekscytacji. — Byłoby ekstra, na pewno nas tu jutro zobaczysz.   
We trójkę kierują się do wyjścia, a kiedy brama zamyka się za nimi, Louis dodatkowo blokuje ją jakimś specjalnym kodem. Kiedy mężczyzna to robi, Harry nie potrafi powstrzymać się od gapienia na jego tyłek, który jest okrągły i jędrny i _duży_. Harry dałby wszystko, żeby móc wcisnąć twarz między te pośladki i lizać Louisa, kiedy ten będzie ciągnąć go za włosy i ujeżdżać jego twarz. Harry porusza się nerwowo, czując gorąco w podbrzuszu tylko od myślenia o tym i podskakuje, gdy nagle ostry łokieć jego przyjaciela znajduje się między jego żebrami.   
Niall wywraca na niego oczami, kiedy Harry posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nie ma czasu nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Louis odwraca się w ich stronę.   
— W takim razie widzimy się jutro — oznajamia, podchodząc do nich i podając im dłoń. Harry zagryza wargę, czując dziwne mrowienie w miejscach, gdzie styka się ich skóra. — Jeśli nie macie co dzisiaj robić, to proponuję wam przeprawę przez rzekę łódkami. Przy zachodzącym słońcu widoki są przepiękne, a Stegozaury zawsze koczują przy rzece, więc zobaczycie je z bliska.   
— Brzmi cudownie — mówi ochryple i oblizuje usta, rumieniąc się lekko, gdy wzrok Louisa podąża za tym ruchem. — Na pewno to zrobimy.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego miękko i kiwa im ostatni raz głową na pożegnanie, nim kieruje się do terenowego auta, które jest zaparkowane kilkanaście metrów dalej. Harry gapi się na jego nogi i tyłek, podziwiając widoki do momentu, kiedy Niall łapie go za rękę i szarpie siłą do wózka golfowego.   
Irlandczyk szczerzy się do niego diabolicznie, potrząsając głową.   
— Jesteś taki zawstydzający, Harry. Serio — mówi.   
— Co? — pyta obronnie Harry, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
Niall jedynie wywraca protekcjonalnie oczami. No cóż.

***

W trakcie śniadania Harry praktycznie podskakuje na siedzeniu, chcąc już jechać do Louisa, ale nie mówi nic, ponieważ wie, że Niall by mu dokuczał. Jednak przyjaciel i tak chyba wie, o co chodzi, bo spogląda na niego z politowaniem wymieszanym z rozbawieniem, nim wreszcie przestaje powoli mielić swoją jajecznicę i wstaje od stołu. Harry szybko podążą za nim, wygładzając swoją koszulkę z nadrukiem sfinksa i obcisłe spodnie. Zastanawia się, czy widać, jak bardzo przyłożył się dzisiaj do swojego wyglądu, pryskając się nawet perfumami, i czy nie jest to zbyt oczywiste.   
— Wyglądasz ślicznie, królewno. Chodź już — mówi mu Niall i Harry gapi się na jego plecy kilkanaście sekund, nim truchtem rusza za przyjacielem.   
Siedząc w wózku golfowym, rozmyśla o wczorajszym rejsie rzeką i uśmiecha się, skubiąc palcami spodnie i powiększając w nich dziurę, która i tak ukazuje już całe jego kolano. Stegozaury były przepiękne i Harry w pewnym momencie znajdował się tak blisko jednego, że został obryzgany wodą z jego pyska, gdy ten parsknął dziwnie, jakby się zachłysnął — to było całkiem urocze. No i zachód słońca dosłownie zapierał dech w piersi na tle zielonych terenów i gór w oddali. Te wspomnienia zostaną z Harrym do końca życia, zwłaszcza, że uwiecznił to wszystko na zdjęciach.   
Tym razem, gdy podjeżdżają pod wybieg Raptorów, główna brama jest otwarta, a wokół kręci się kilka osób. Część pracuje nad ogrodzeniem, część po prostu rozmawia, ale to Louis z jakimś muskularnym mężczyzną, którzy znajdują się na przejściach zbudowanych nad wybiegiem, przyciągają największą uwagę.   
Louis w momencie, w którym ich dostrzega, macha na nich dłonią i krzyczy, żeby weszli na górę. Pokazuje im gestem, gdzie znajdą schody na górę i Harry bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, obiecując sobie, że nie zrobi z siebie dzisiaj takiego głupka jak wczoraj. Będzie czarujący, zabawny i gadatliwy. Właśnie tak.   
— Cześć — mówi Niall raźno, gdy wchodzą na metalowe zawieszenie, nie przejmując się tym, że metalowe płyty drżą pod jego stopami niebezpiecznie.   
Harry przełyka ciężko, niepewnie stawiając kroki — normalnie by się tym nie przejął, ale pod nim znajdują się cztery krwiożercze dinozaury, więc naprawdę nie chciałby mieć z nimi kontaktu trzeciego stopnia.   
— Hej — odpowiada Louis, śmiejąc się, kiedy Niall ściska go jak starego przyjaciela. Harry szybko robi to samo, jęcząc wewnętrznie, gdy do jego nozdrzy dolatuje zapach mężczyzny, a jego ciało przyciska się do jego. I to naprawdę cholernie dziwne, że Harry czuje się tak _właściwie_ i bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, kiedy znają się od kilkunastu godzin. Chryste. — Okej, poznajcie mojego przyjaciela i współpracownika, Liama Payne’a.   
Liam uśmiecha się do nich, co automatycznie sprawia, że Harry go lubi, ponieważ jest to szczery i ciepły uśmiech. Rysy mężczyzny wygładzają się, a w kącikach oczu powstają małe zmarszczki, co jest dość urocze przy facecie jego postury.   
Po wymianie uprzejmości, Louis prosi ich, żeby odsunęli się wszyscy na bok i gwiżdże głośno, przechylając lekko głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. Po sekundzie na jego ustach pojawia się mały uśmiech, gdy z dołu słuchać głośne skrzeki Raptorów. Harry spogląda na nie, mogąc im się lepiej przyjrzeć z tego miejsca. Pierwszy z dinozaurów ma niebieskie plamy na bokach i jest najbardziej wysunięty na przód, drugi ma zielonkawo-żółty kolor i skrzeczy najgłośniej ze wszystkich, trzeci ma czerwonawy kolor i czai się cicho z tyłu, a czwarty ma brudno-zielony kolor. Harry myślał raczej, że wszystkie będą wyglądały tak samo, ale nawet on nie ma problemu z odróżnieniem ich od siebie.   
— Dzień dobry — mówi głośno Louis, szczerząc się w dół. — Jesteście głodne? Chcemy coś zjeść?   
Z dołu dobiega głośniejsze skrzeczenie, jakby Raptory rozumiały, co się do nich mówi i Louis śmieje się radośnie. Następnie zaczyna klikać na tym swoim urządzeniu, skupiając na sobie uwagę rozochoconych zwierząt.   
— Liam, mógłbyś? — pyta, nie odwracając spojrzenia od swoich podopiecznych.   
Harry zerka na Liama, który podchodzi do dźwigni i pociąga za nią, sprawiając, że pokrywa w ścianie podnosi się do góry, a z otworu wybiega mała, różowa świnka. Serce Harry’ego natychmiast podchodzi mu do gardła, bo może i sam je wieprzowinę, ale naprawdę nie chce widzieć śmierci tych zwierząt na własne oczy.   
Spodziewa się, że Raptory natychmiast rzucą się po ofiarę, ale Louis cały czas klika, mając przed sobą wyciągniętą jedną dłoń.   
— Delta, cofnij się, widzę cię — mówi ostro. — Charlie, skup się, patrz na mnie.   
Następnie więcej klikania, utrzymywania spojrzeń dinozaurów, aż wreszcie Louis gwałtownie opuszcza dłoń, krzycząc:   
— Teraz!   
Raptory natychmiast ruszają w pogoń za przeraźliwie piszczącą świnką, która rzuca się do biegu tak szybko, jak tylko poniosą ją krótkie nóżki i Harry zasłania oczy, ponieważ nie chce widzieć, jak ją zjadają. Uchyla jedną powiekę, kiedy czuje ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu.   
— Spokojnie — mówi mu Liam, uśmiechając się do niego. — Po prostu patrz.   
Niall praktycznie wibruje obok niego z ekscytacji, gdy Harry niepewnie zwraca spojrzenie na wybieg, gdzie z lasu nagle wybiega świnka, która najwyraźniej jeszcze nie została pożarta i pędem gna do otworu w ścianie. Raptory dyszą jej w kark, ale to wygląda bardziej jak zabawa, niż polowanie, żeby ją zjeść. Kiedy zwierzątko wbiega w otwór w ścianie, Liam szybko zamyka klapę, a Louis klika, nawołując Raptory.   
— Dobrze — woła, uśmiechając się, choć jego głos pozostaje twardy i pewny. — Brawo. Blue, odsuń się od Echo. Spokój.   
Potem sięga do wiadra, które wisi na barierce i wyciąga z niego martwą fretkę.   
— Delta, to nagroda dla ciebie — oświadcza, gdy rzuca martwego gryzonia w paszczę Raptora, który zjada go w sekundę. Jego ogon cały czas się przy tym porusza, dosłownie jak u zadowolonego psa. Następnie Louis rzuca kolejne trzy fretki w dół, wywołując imiona poszczególnych dinozaurów. Harry próbuje je zapamiętać, ale bardziej skupia się na Louisie, niż na zwierzętach. Trochę więcej klikania i Louis rzuca komendę: — Biegnijcie.   
Raptory skrzecząc znikają w lesie, a Liam rzuca się do przodu ze śmiechem, przyciskając do siebie Louisa.   
— Udało ci się, stary — śmieje się.   
— Wiem — oznajmia Louis, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. — Jestem z nich taki dumny.   
Liam poklepuje go po plecach ostatni raz, nim odsuwa się, robiąc miejsce Niallowi, który podskakuje wokół, klaszcząc w dłonie.   
— To było zajebiste — mówi. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Bijesz na głowę pokaz Tyranozaura.   
Louis uśmiecha się, wypychając do przodu klatkę piersiową.   
— Nie trudno to pobić — mamrocze. — Nasz kochany T-Rex tylko zżera na oczach widzów to, co akurat mu podstawią pod nos.   
Harry uśmiecha się, przestępując z nogi na nogę i poprawia swoje długie włosy. Praktycznie staje mu serce, kiedy słyszy, jak Liam mówi:   
— Idę na dół po więcej fretek, Niall przejdziesz się ze mną?   
— Jasne — oświadcza Niall.   
Kilka sekund później Harry zostaje sam na sam z Louisem. Stara się wyprostować i udawać pewnego siebie, ale coś w tym mężczyźnie go onieśmiela. Nie ma pojęcia czy to sposób, w jaki spojrzenie Louisa bez skrępowania błądzi po jego ciele, czy jego wyprostowana i pewna postawa, jakby był najważniejszą osobą w otoczeniu, w którym aktualnie się znajduje.   
— A co ty o tym myślisz, Harry? — pyta go Louis, zbliżając się do niego i opierając nonszalancko o barierkę. — Podobało ci się?   
— Bardzo imponujące — przyznaje szczerze, zerkając na mężczyznę spod rzęs. Ma nadzieję, że jego próby flirtu nie są zbyt oczywiste. — Tylko nie jestem fanem męczenia zwierząt.   
— Ale ja ich nie męczę! — protestuje natychmiast Louis, a jego spojrzenie odrobinę twardnieje. — Moje Raproty to uwielbiają i zawsze zostają odpowiednio nagrodzone…   
— Nie chodziło mi o nie — przerywa mu szybko Harry, wychylając się lekko do przodu. — Miałem na myśli tę biedną świnkę, która została do nich wypuszczona.   
— Och — wzdycha miękko Louis na powrót się rozluźniając. — Obawiam się, że tej części nie da się pominąć. Woleciraptory to dinozaury, która polują stadnie i nie można u nich tego zatracić. Kiedy nie mogą polować, bardzo trudno nad nimi zapanować. Około trzech razy w tygodniu muszę wpuszczać jakąś większą zwierzynę, żeby mogły dać ponieść się instynktom.   
— Nie lubię tego — przyznaje Harry, potrząsając głową i wprawiając swoje loczki w ruch.   
Spojrzenie Louisa jest ciepłe, gdy mężczyzna robi krok w jego stronę i ujmuje jego dłoń w swoje, masując jej wierzch kciukami. Harry czuje dreszcze przyjemności przepływające po kręgosłupie i ma nadzieję, że Louis nie poczuł lekkiego drżenia jego ciała.   
— Wiem, że to wydaje się barbarzyńskie z twojego punktu widzenia, ale tak działa łańcuch pokarmowy — wyjaśnia Louis. — Większe zwierzęta zjadają te mniejsze albo te, które nie potrafią się bronić. Raptory są drapieżnikami, które potrzebują polować, jeść i spółkować. Jestem pewien, że potrafisz je zrozumieć, chociaż w jednym z tych aspektów.   
Harry gapi się na niego przez chwilę, nim odrzuca głowę i zaczyna chichotać, gdy kąciki ust Louisa drgają do góry. Ich dłonie cały czas są złączone i Harry czuje jak ciepło wybucha w jego klatce piersiowej.   
— To takie niegrzeczne, Louis — sapie wreszcie Harry, posyłając mu długie spojrzenie, które ma nadzieję jest flirtujące.   
Louis posyła mu półuśmieszek, rozluźniając uścisk swoich dłoni i delikatnie przesuwając opuszkami palców po skórze Harry’ego, nim wraca do swojej początkowej pozycji przy barierce.   
— Coś mi mówi, że lubisz, kiedy jest niegrzecznie — odpowiada Louis, mrugając do niego i zagryzając wargę, gdy Harry zasysa gwałtowny oddech.   
Jednak nim którykolwiek z nich może coś dodać, na zawieszenie wraca Niall z Liamem, zupełnie rujnując ich moment.

***

Harry wytrzymuje trzy następne dni ciągłego myślenia o Louisie i wymyślania różnych scenariuszy opisujących ich pierwszy pocałunek, nim wreszcie łamie się.   
— Niall, nie chciałbyś jechać do Raptorów i zobaczyć, czy Louis popracował z nimi nad jakimiś nowymi… um, sztuczkami? — mamrocze do przyjaciela, kiedy jedzą obiad. Ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi desperacko i całkowicie przewidywalnie.   
Spojrzenie Nialla mówi mu, że całkowicie poległ i Harry rumieni się mocno, przeklinając się, że związał włosy, bo nie może teraz zasłonić twarzy.   
— Sztuczki Raptorów, powiadasz? — powtarza po nim Niall, uśmiechając się kpiąco i ciesząc z jego niedoli. — To nie ma absolutnie nic z wspólnego z pewnym niskim kolesiem, który się nimi opiekuje?   
— Nie — mamrocze Harry, potrząsając głową i starając się wyglądać przekonywująco. — Po prostu wiem, jak bardzo ci się podobało ostatnim razem i…  
Przerywa, kiedy przyjaciel rzuca w niego winogronem.   
— Zamknij się, H — śmieje się. — To żałosne, nie mogę cię słuchać.   
— Hej — jęczy Harry, wydymając dolną wargę, co sprawia jedynie, że Niall wywraca oczami.   
— Jesteś najgorszym kłamcą jakiego znam — prycha Irlandczyk. — Ale niech ci będzie, możemy jechać _do Louisa_ i udawać, że to ja chciałem zobaczyć Raptory. I tak w sumie nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty.   
— Jesteś najlepszy — oznajmia Harry, nim z radością wsuwa do buzi widelec pełen ryżu.   
Po tym wracają do jedzenia obiadu w ciszy i Harry musi zagryzać dolną wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od głupiego uśmiechu. Naprawdę nie może się doczekać, aż zobaczy Louisa. W ostatnich dniach obaj z Niallem zwiedzali wyspę, zaglądając w każdy kąt i odwiedzając każdy wybieg dla dinozaurów, jaki tylko istnieje. Harry szczególnie dobrze wspomina wycieczkę po żyrosferze, gdzie w poruszającej się po trawie kuli jeździli między Apatozaurami, Korytazourami i Brachiozaurami. Harry nigdy nie był tak podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie, gdy te olbrzymy kroczyły wokół niego, zajadając się trawą i mając ich totalnie gdzieś. Po prostu stawiały wielkie kroki, wprawiając ziemię w drżenie i przypominając Harry’ego o palpitację serca. Ilość zdjęć jaką narobił zapełniła mu pamięć na karcie w kamerze i potem spędził dobrą godzinę, przerzucając wszystko na laptopa, a potem wybierając te najlepsze. Od razu wysłał kilka swojej mamie i siostrze, bo Gemma zagroziła mu, że się do niego nie odezwie, jeśli nie dostanie od niego zdjęć, żeby móc pochwalić się koleżanką, gdzie przebywa jej młodszy brat.   
— Możemy iść — oznajmia nagle Niall, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, i masuje się po brzuchu. — Naprawdę mają tu mega dobre jedzenie.   
Harry szczerzy się do niego, opanowując komentarz o nawykach żywieniowych swojego przyjaciela, i podrywa z krzesła, gotowy, żeby jechać do Louisa. Dosłownie wszystko w nim buzuje na myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu mężczyzny i musi robić wszystko, żeby powstrzymywać debilny uśmiech na swojej twarzy.   
Na dworze jest gorąco i parno, i Harry natychmiast czuje, jak oblewa go cienka warstewka potu. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie spoci się nieprzyjemnie, bo chce przytulić Louisa, a spocone pachy nie sprzyjają temu planowi. W żółtych szortach i białej koszulce odznacza się na tle ludzi, którzy ubrani są odrobinę bardziej elegancko, jakby odwiedzanie parku było jakąś cholerną uroczystością.   
Gdy dojeżdżają na miejsce, Harry praktycznie wibruje z podekscytowania, przeglądając się w ekranie swojego telefonu i poprawiając luźne kosmyki, które wydostały się z jego boba. Na placu nie ma żadnych ludzi, tak jak ostatnio, gdy przyjechali tu po południu, i Harry ma szczerą nadzieję, że Louis jeszcze tu jest.   
Uśmiecha się, kiedy dostrzega samochód mężczyzny i wyskakuje z wózka, truchtając za Niallem, który nie czekając na niego, ruszył do bramy.   
— Louis? Liam? — krzyczy Irlandczyk, gdy przechodzą przez główną bramę, otwierając ją kartą. Brama po kilku sekundach powoli zaczyna się zasuwać, sygnalizując to kilkoma kliknięciami.   
Nie słychać żadnej odpowiedzi i Harry otwiera usta, żeby krzyknąć raz jeszcze, kiedy nagle słyszy kwik różowej świnki.   
— Co ty tu robisz, malutka? — pyta jej, kucając, gdy zwierzątko biegnie prosto w jego ramiona. Jej krótkie nóżki wbijają się w ziemię, wzbijając małe tumany kurzu i Harry naprawdę nie powinien się tak ekscytować widokiem świnki.   
— Harry, biegnij! — wrzeszczy nagle Niall, brzmiąc na spanikowanego. — Już!   
Harry obraca głowę, widząc, jak przyjaciel rzuca się do biegu w kierunku zamykającej się bramy i czując drżenie pod nogami, spogląda znów przed siebie i praktycznie schodzi na zawał, widząc cztery Raptory pędzące w jego kierunku. Podrywa się do góry, ale świnka akurat przebiega obok niego i Harry automatycznie stara się jej nie nadepnąć przez co traci równowagę i wywraca się. Słyszy szczęk bramy, która wpada w zawiasy, zamykając się na dobre i wrzask Nialla, kiedy przyjaciel orientuje się, że Harry został w środku ogrodzenia. Irlandczyk łapie za pręty, szarpiąc się z bramą, ale ta nawet nie drgnie; oczywiste jest to, że nie może jej teraz otworzyć, bo dinozaury wypadłyby na zewnątrz w mgnieniu oka i rzuciły się również na niego. Cztery Raptory rozerwałyby ich dwójkę w kilka sekund. Jedno kłapnięcie szczęki w zupełności by wystarczyło, by pozbawić ich życia.  
Harry nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu i jedynie bierze drżący oddech, gdy serce podchodzi mu do gardła, a puls tak głośno szumi w uszach, że nie słyszy prawie nic poza tym. Jest pewny, że umrze, kiedy widzi, że Raptory są nie dalej niż pięć metrów od niego i chce zamknąć oczy, ale nie może. Coś w nim zmusza go do patrzenia przed siebie i obserwowania wszystkich zdarzeń.   
Nagle znikąd pojawia się Louis, wybiegając przed niego i oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, gdy gapi się w szoku i stara ogarnąć, co się w ogóle dzieje. Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Louis się tu znalazł, skoro jeszcze chwilę temu nie było po nim nawet śladu.   
— Louis — sapie, starając się poderwać na nogi, ale te drżą tak bardzo, że prawie przewraca się kolejny raz. Tylko cudem udaje mu się zachować równowagę i przełyka ciężko ślinę, teraz będąc pewnym, że zginie tu razem z Louisem.   
Słyszy za sobą głosy, które muszą należeć do Nialla i Liama, ale nie waży się nawet odwrócić.   
— Blue, nie! — mówi Louis ostro, nie zaszczycając Harry’ego nawet jednym spojrzeniem, gdy stoi na rozstawionych nogach i z wyciągniętą przed sobą ręką; Raptory zdają się być nawet wyższe niż on, gdy wszystkie cztery zamierają przed nim. Dzielą ich jakieś dwa metry odległości i Harry nie rusza się z miejsca, stojąc zmrożony. Jedyne co się porusza to jego szalenie walące serce.   
Kiedy dinozaur z niebieskimi plamami po bokach robi krok do przodu, Louis znów się odzywa.   
— Blue, powiedziałem nie! — syczy ostro, patrząc na zwierzę i prostując się mocniej. Raptor z żółto-zielonym ubarwieniem stuka pazurem w ziemię, co wygląda, jakby był zniecierpliwiony i Louis tym razem zwraca się do niego: — Charlie, nawet o tym nie myśl.   
Czas zdaje się zatrzymać w miejscu, gdy nagle dinozaur, do którego Louis zwracał się Blue, postępuje do przodu pomimo rozkazu Louisa. Harry wydaje z siebie panicznie brzmiący jęk i kuli się w sobie, walcząc ze wszystkimi instynktami, które mówią mu, żeby uciekał.   
Louis zdaje się chyba czytać w jego myślach, ponieważ mówi do niego:  
— Harry, stój w miejscu i nie ruszaj się pod żadnym pozorem.   
Zabrzmiałoby to bardziej uspokajająco, gdyby jego głos nie był tak bardzo ostry i rozkazujący. Jednak Harry i tak wykonuje polecenie, z przerażeniem obserwując jak Blue podchodzi do Louisa, oddychając ciężko przez nos. Pozostałe trzy Raptory stoją na razie w miejscu, wszystkie stukając pazurami w ziemię, i obserwują. Harry ma wrażenie, że dzieje się coś, czego absolutnie nie rozumie. Stara się sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wie o tych zwierzętach, ale jego umysł jest absolutnie pusty.   
Oddech więźnie mu w gardle, kiedy pysk Blue dotyka wyciągniętej dłoni Louisa, który nawet nie drga. Po prostu stoi wyprostowany i patrzy Raptorowi w oczy, jakby robił to każdego pieprzonego dnia, pozwalając mu się obwąchiwać.   
— Blue, nie — odzywa się Louis, kiedy Blue rozwiera szczęki, jakby go testowała. — Nie.   
Dinozaur wypuszcza nozdrzami powietrze, mrugając dwa razy, nim popycha dłoń Louisa pyskiem i zamiera. Harry słyszy, jak Louis wzdycha lekko, jakby z ulgą i rozluźnia się odrobinę. Po chwili robi coś, co szokuje Harry’ego do tego stopnia, że ma wrażenie, że to wszystko to tylko sen.   
Louis robi krok bliżej do zwierzęcia i zaczyn delikatnie oraz rozważnie głaskać je po pysku.   
— Dobra dziewczynka — mruczy, a jego głos łagodnieje. — Dobra dziewczynka. Dostaniesz ode mnie coś dobrego, kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanę.   
Głaszcze Blue jeszcze kilka razy, nim ta unosi łeb do góry i prostuje szyję, wydając z siebie głośne, skrzekliwe dźwięki, które przeszywają Harry’ego na wskroś. Jednak Louis pozostaje spokojny, gdy pozostaje trzy Raptory odpowiadają takimi samymi dźwiękami. Po tym zapada kilka sekund ciszy.   
— Biegnijcie — rozkazuje nagle Louis, machając ręką tak, jak na treningu. — No już, biegnijcie do lasu.   
Zwierzęta spoglądają na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, nim wycofują się i biegiem ruszają za drugie ogrodzenie i w kierunku lasu. Harry podskakuje ze strachu, kiedy nagle słyszy za sobą szczęk otwieranej bramy i widzi, jak brama przed nim zamyka się, odcinając plac od wybiegu Raptorów.   
— Cofaj się powoli — mówi Louis, kiedy Raptor o zielonym ubarwieniu zatrzymuje się przy linii drzew i obraca w ich kierunku. Gdyby chciał, spokojnie zdążyłby jeszcze do nich dobiec i ta myśl sprawia, że kolana uginają się pod Harrym. Jednak z lasu dochodzi głośny skrzek i dinozaur rzuca im ostatnie spojrzenie, nim podąża za dźwiękiem. — No dalej, Harry, ruszaj się.   
Harry stara się oderwać nogi od ziemi, ale jest tak sparaliżowany, że _nie potrafi_ tego zrobić. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś przycementował go w miejscu. Kiedy brama od wybiegu zamyka się, a za sobą słyszy głos i kroki Nialla, Louis odwraca się wreszcie w jego stronę. Jego usta są zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a policzki odrobinę bledsze niż normalnie, ale poza tym wygląda, jakby nic strasznego się nie wydarzyło.   
— Harry, Harry! — dyszy Niall, łapiąc go za ramiona i potrząsając nim odrobinę. — Chryste, nic ci nie jest? Ja pierdole, myślałem, że już po tobie. Myślałem, że jesteś tuż za mną, kiedy kazałem ci biec i…   
— Co wy tu w ogóle robiliście? — pyta Louis, a jego głos znów jest ostry, tak jak wtedy, gdy na początku mówił do Raptorów, ale też zdenerwowany. — Postradaliście pieprzone zmysły?!   
Harry jedynie mruga, otwierając i zamykając usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk.   
— Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że wybieg jest otwarty! — sprzecza się Niall, a jego głos odrobinę się unosi. — Poprzednio był zamknięty. To nie tak, że planowaliśmy spotkanie oko w oko z twoimi Raptorami.  
— Nie powinno was tu w ogóle być! — syczy Louis, a jego policzki nabierają rumieńców ze zdenerwowania. — Mówiłem, że Raptory nie są atrakcją parku, do jasnej cholery!   
— Louis, uspokój się — przemawia nagle Liam. — To nie ich wina. Nie wiedzieli, że wpuściliśmy stado na plac.   
— To nie ważne — kłóci się mężczyzna. — Nie mieli prawa otwierać głównej bramy. A co, jakbym nie zdążył się pojawić? Albo co, jakby Raptory uciekły na zewnątrz?! To nie jest jakaś zabawa…   
— Chciałem cię zobaczyć — wyrzuca z siebie Harry słabo, zaskakując tym ich wszystkich, a najbardziej samego siebie. Jego głos się trzęsie, sprawiając, że poszczególne słowa są trudne do zrozumienia. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że wszystko rozmazuje mu się przed oczami i jest na granicy szlochu. — Prze… przepraszam.   
— Och, Harry — szepcze Louis, nagle tracąc całą złość w głosie i rozluźniając się. Podchodzi do niego i zgarnia go w uścisk, nie zwracając uwagi na syknięcie Nialla.   
Czując jego dotyk, nagle wszystko na raz uderza w Harry’ego i ten zaczyna szlochać, opadając w ramiona Louisa jak szmaciana lalka. Ściska go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie i wciska twarz w szyję mężczyzny, słysząc jak gdzieś z boku Liam mamrocze ciche: _zostawmy ich teraz samych, Ni_. Harry nie ma pojęcia ile czasu trzęsie się i płacze, ale Louis przez cały ten czas mruczy do niego uspokajająco i głaszcze go po plecach.   
— No już, hej, uspokój się — mówi Louis, przytulając go do siebie mocniej. — Wiem, że się wystraszyłeś, ale nic już nam nie grozi. No dalej, chodź do środka, usiądziemy.   
Harry daje mu się pociągnąć w kierunku pomieszczenia wbudowanego w jedną z grubych ścian ogrodzenia. W środku znajduje się monitoring, kanapy, krzesła i stoły. Właśnie tutaj musieli być Liam z Louisem, kiedy Harry z Niallem weszli na plac.   
— Usiądź tutaj. — Louis delikatnie sadza go na kanapie i próbuje się od niego odsunąć, ale Harry jedynie jęczy ze strachem i ściska mocniej jego rękę. — Okej, skarbie, nigdzie nie idę.   
Po tym siedzą na kanapie przez dobre pięć minut w ciszy, gdy Harry stara się uspokoić i przestać mazać jak dzieciak. Adrenalina powoli schodzi z jego ciała, a w myślach przewija się każda sekunda tego, co się wydarzyło. Uświadomienie sobie, że praktycznie otarł się o śmierć, sprawia, że prawie znów zaczyna płakać, ale Louis przysuwa się do niego mocniej i obejmuje ramieniem.   
— Cicho już — mruczy łagodnie i słodko. — Nic ci nie jest. Jesteś już bezpieczny.   
— Okej — chrypi Harry, ponieważ dawno nie używał głosu. Chrząka i ociera twarz z łez, nagle zawstydzony, że urządził taką histerię przed kolesiem, z którym chciałby się umówić. Pewnie zmarnował wszystkie swoje szanse. — Przepraszam.   
— Nie masz za co przepraszać — zapewnia go szybko Louis, widocznie zadowolony, że Harry zaczął mówić. — Przez chwilę bałem się, że jesteś w szoku i będziemy musieli jechać do lekarza.   
— Um, myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne — mówi Harry, unikając jego wzroku. — Już mi lepiej.   
— To dobrze. — Louis pociera kojąco jego plecy. — Przepraszam, że nakrzyczałem na ciebie i na Nialla na placu. To nie wasza wina, że Raptory były wypuszczone na plac. Po prostu chcieliśmy z Liamem zbadać, czy na nowym terytorium też będą się mnie słuchać i czekaliśmy, aż wyjdą na plac, ale wy pojawiliście się pierwsi.   
Harry zerka na niego niepewnie i rozluźnia się odrobinę, kiedy widzi, że Louis wygląda na szczerego. Mężczyzna posyła mu szeroki uśmiech i podtyka pod nos chusteczkę.   
— Dzięki — mamrocze Harry, po czym wydmuchuje nos, rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia. — I dziękuję, no wiesz… Za uratowanie życia.   
— Nie ma za co — prycha Louis, cały czas gładząc jego plecy. — Prawie dostałem zawału serca, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak się wywracasz. W życiu nie biegłem tak szybko.   
— Nie wydawałeś się zdenerwowany — mówi Harry cicho, pocierając swoje uda.   
— To dlatego, że nie mogłem tego okazać — wyjaśnia mężczyzna, zaciskając na moment powieki. — W środku byłem absolutnie przerażony. Zabawne jest to, że bałem się bardziej o ciebie, niż o siebie. A kiedy Blue nie posłuchała mnie i zaczęła się zbliżać… Chryste, prawie się złamałem.   
— Nie rozumiem, co się wydarzyło — przyznaje Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Myślałem, że już po nas.   
Louis śmieje się, potrząsając głową.   
— Ja przez chwilę też, ale okazało się, że Blue chciała tylko mnie obwąchać — tłumaczy Louis, a jego głos unosi się z podekscytowania. — Rozpoznała mnie. To beta stada i podeszła do mnie, żeby…   
— Czy to nie alfa powinien albo powinna przewodzić stadem? — wcina mu się Harry, zagryzając wargę, gdy Louis chichocze i potrząsa głową.   
— Ja jestem ich alfą, głuptasie — mówi Louis. — Myślisz, że dlaczego słuchają się mnie na treningach? To moje stado i Blue przyszła się przywitać. Oswoić z moim zapachem, bo nie robiła tego, od kiedy była mała. Potem dała znać reszcie stada, że ja, to, no cóż, _ja_. Przestały widzieć nas jako zagrożenie i posłuchały się, kiedy kazałem im odejść.   
— Och, mój Boże — mamrocze Harry, gapiąc się na niego.   
W życiu nie spodziewał się, że taki będzie rozwój tej historii. No bo jak człowiek może być alfą dla stada śmiercionośnych Raptorów? To zupełnie niepojęte dla Harry’ego, jednak od początku wiedział, że w sposobie w jaki Louis porozumiewa się z tymi zwierzętami jest coś magicznego i niezwykłego. Teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, potrafi dostrzec w Louisie alfę, o której ten mówi. Sposób, w jaki mężczyzna chodzi, mówi i zajmuje przestrzeń, w której się znajduje. Jakby był najważniejszy i oczekiwał od innych poddania.   
— Wydajesz się zszokowany — śmieje się Louis.   
— Bo jestem — odpowiada Harry, wiercąc się odrobinę. Siedzą przez moment w ciszy, nim pyta cicho: — Mógłbym prosić szklankę wody?   
— Jasne. — Louis podrywa się szybko, posyłając mu uśmiech i podchodzi do małej lodówki w rogu pomieszczenia.   
Harry zerka na monitory, które znajdują się na wprost niego i jego wzrok kieruje się od razu do tego, na którym widzi ruch. Mruży oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć i żałuje tego sekundę później, zasysając ostry oddech, gdy widzi, jak Raptory rozrywają świnkę, która musiała uciec na wybieg, kiedy dinozaury były zajęte nim i Louisem. W głowie od razu pojawiają mu się obrazy tego, że to jego tak rozrywają i wciska palce w uda, czując jak zaciska mu się gardło.   
— Hej, hej — szepcze Louis, pojawiając się przed nim i ujmując jego policzki w obie dłonie. Harry jedynie mruga na niego, próbując wziąć oddech, a kiedy mu nie wychodzi i znów czuje się, jakby miał zacząć panikować, na swoich wargach czuje te Louisa. Usta mężczyzny są miękkie i lekko wilgotne, gdy dociska je odrobinę mocniej do tych Harry’ego, chociaż pocałunek i tak pozostaje tak niewinny, jak te dawane po kryjomu koleżankom w podstawówce; Harry nie miał jeszcze wtedy pojęcia, że jest gejem. Po chwili Louis odsuwa się i uśmiecha szeroko, kiedy widzi zaskoczoną twarz Harry’ego. — Lepiej?   
— Mhm — sapie Harry, oddychając głęboko. — Pocałowałeś mnie.   
Louis, słysząc to, odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się głośno.   
— Poprawna obserwacja — mówi i wciska mu w dłoń butelkę zimnej wody. — Napij się.   
Harry posłusznie wykonuje polecenie, a kiedy jego pragnienie jest zaspokojone, oblizuje wargi, jakby chciał zgarnąć z nich resztki smaku Louisa.   
— Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś? — pyta po chwili.   
— Bo wyglądałeś, jakbyś znów miał dostać ataku paniki, a wolałem tego raczej uniknąć — dostaje w odpowiedzi.   
— Och — mamrocze i spuszcza wzrok, czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej i bolesne kłucie serca. Nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale nie tego. Miał nadzieję, że może Louis też tego chciał, ale jak widać się przeliczył. Przełyka ciężko ślinę i stara się brzmieć normalnie, kiedy mówi: — Powinienem już iść. Niall na pewno się martwi.   
Podnosi się do góry, wygładzając swoje żółte szorty i nie czekając na reakcję Louisa, rusza do wyjścia.   
— Zaczekaj — woła za nim Louis, sekundę później łapiąc go za nadgarstek. — Nie miałem tego na myśli w ten sposób. Jasne, chciałem uniknąć u ciebie kolejnego ataku paniki, ale to nie znaczy, że nie podobało mi się całowanie ciebie. Ponieważ mi się podobało i chętnie zrobiłbym to kolejny raz. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, oczywiście.   
Harry odwraca się w jego kierunku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i sercem walącym szybko w klatce piersiowej.   
— Naprawdę? — pyta głupio.   
— Naprawdę — potwierdza miękko Louis, kreśląc kciukiem kółka na jego nadgarstku. — I jeśli mi pozwolisz, to chętnie zabiorę cię na randkę. Żebyśmy się lepiej poznali, nim przejdziemy do prawdziwego całowania.   
Chichot wyrywa się spomiędzy warg Harry’ego, nim ten ma szansę go powstrzymać, a jego głowa potakuje gwałtownie, co przyprawia go o lekkie zawroty.   
— Okej — szepcze cicho.   
— Okej — powtarza po nim Louis, co brzmi jak obietnica. 


End file.
